Survive The Disasters 4
Survive The Disasters 4 'is an April Fool's update for Survive The Disasters 2. It was introduced on the first day of April in 2018, the update lasted one week and one day. On April 10, the game was updated to Version 1.31, removing many of the features from the event. This game has re-released on June 16, 2018 with public access. Additions * Two new game modes (Murder Mystery and Zombie Survival) ** 'Zombie Survival: This mode is based of in a survival horror with the Zombies disaster, a quantity of zombies will be summoned depending on the number of the wave, for example, wave 1 is the easiest because there are few zombies attacking, while wave 10 will have more zombies to defeat in the limited time, with new kinds of zombies appear the more waves completed. The game mode have 20 waves in total. ** Murder Mystery: This mode is clearly based on murderer games on Roblox. The mode can be summoned on maps with the title "MM" (Murder Mystery). Players will recieve a role before the game starts, these are Murderer, Innocent or Sheriff. The murderer needs to kill all innocents and the sheriff, while the sheriff needs to discover who is the murderer and kill it. Innocents on the other hand, should only survive. * 5 maps were added to the game: MM Checkers, Checkers, MM Deathchamber, MM Mansion and MM Cells. * Bad Time was re-added from Survive The Disasters 3. * Quadruple threat was added back to the game. *A new danger mode called Quintuple Threat was added. This mode summons five disasters at once. * A new danger mode called Triple Triple Threat was added. This mode summons six disasters at once. * Some maps from Survive The Disasters 3 were re-added back: Sky Sanctuary Zone, Test and Retro Detour. * Happy Home In Robloxia was added back from the beta version. * Four new badges were added. * Green Hill Zone received a new map theme, "Hill Top Zone". ]] * A invisible surface was added to every map (this surface prevents players from falling). It is unknown if this was intentional, as it does not work every time. ** The hidden floor is only activated is by going to MM Deathchamber. It's unknown why the floor activates from this map. Changes General * The theme color of the game was changed to pink rather than red, similar to Survive The Disasters 3. * Break time was shortened to 60 seconds. * Most songs have been changed and/or remixed. ** Some songs were replaced with a SiIvagunner version of it. These songs are usually remixed with melodies from 7 Grand Dad, Snow halation, The Totinos song, and other jokes that are popular on SiIvagunner's channel. * All item costs were greatly reduced and had no rank restrictions. * Whenever a ring was picked up, OK emojis would pop out from the ring. Maps * A red ring would randomly replace a ring in Green Hill Zone. If someone touches it, all players' screens would turn to static. After the screen is gone, the map will become a spooky version of itself, similar to the first level of Sonic.EXE. ** The map music would change to "Hill Act 1" or "... Zone". ** However, the red ring might not be collectable if it spawns outside out-of-bounds Ranks * Players can't lose skill rating (this was implemented because the changes make some disasters impossible to survive). Disasters * Most disaster warnings were changed: ** Rising Acid was renamed to "acid" in lowercase. ** Slenderman (hide and seek boi) plays the Metal Gear Alert sound every time he teleports. ** Rising Lava was renamed to "lava" in lowercase. ** Shedletsky was renamed to "shedelsky" in lowercase ** Shoop Da Whoop was renamed to to "Dead Meme". ** Soccer Balls was renamed to "football" in lowercase. ** Terran Ghost was renamed to "invisible nuke boi" in lowercase. ** Thief was renamed to "Needs A Buff". ** Time Bombs was renamed to "time bonbs" in lowercase. ** Tornado was renamed to "tornander" in lowercase. ** Tsunami was renamed to "soonami" in lowercase. ** Wolven Footsoldier was renamed to to "woofie soldiers uwu" in lowercase. ** X-Bomb was renamed to "Only In Casual Smash". ** Zerg Lurker was renamed to "prickly boi" in lowercase. ** Stonetroid was renamed to "earthquake boi" in lowercase. ** Polyhex was renamed to "bomb boi" in lowercase. ** Slenderman was renamed to "hide and seek boi" in lowercase. ** Tiny Noobs was renamed to "Giant Noobs". ** Giant Zombie was renamed to "giant dead boi" in lowercase. ** Volcano was renamed to "valcano" in lowercase. ** Falling Hoops was renamed to "descending donuts" in lowercase. ** Thunderstorm was renamed to "thudnerstrom" in lowercase. ** Reaper's font was changed to that of Reaper, from ''Overwatch''. ** Mr. Happy's icon was changed. ** Black Mage was renamed to "magic grill" in lowercase. ** Bombers was renamed to "dropper bois" in lowercase. ** Cake was renamed to "cake" in lowercase. ** Coil Noobs was renamed to "coil nobs" in lowercase. ** Crimson Balrog was renamed to "crimson balrog" in lowercase. ** Epic Duck was renamed to "a meme that failed" in lowercase. ** Explosive Noobs was renamed to "asploding noobs" in lowercase. ** Fire Breath was renamed to "flame breather" in lowercase. ** Flash Flood was renamed to "water" in lowercase. ** Ghosts was renamed to "spooksbois" in lowercase. ** Giant Noob was renamed to "King Noob". ** Hammer Eggman's font was changed to Gaslight Regular. ** Illumina was renamed to "sword" in lowercase. ** Kamehameha was renamed to "super goku" in lowercase. ** Korblox Mages was renamed to "snowmen" in lowercase. ** Meteors was renamed to "meatballs" in lowercase. ** Mine Spawn's warning was lowercase. ** Minions was renamed to "Why Are These In The Game". ** Missile Launcher was renamed to "missale lancher" in lowercase. ** Ninjas was renamed to "kung fu bois" in lowercase. ** Nyan Cat was renamed to "More Dead Memes". ** Pacman was renamed to "cheesecake boi" in lowercase. ** Pacman Ghosts was renamed to "pacmin ghooses" in lowercase. ** Press The Button was renamed to "press it" in lowercase. ** Raining Tacos was renamed to "raining tacos ��" in lowercase, including the laughing with tears emoticon after the text. ** Redcliff Warriors was renamed to "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREDC". ** Shurikens was renamed to "shurrykins" in lowercase. ** Sighters was renamed to "corner pokers" in lowercase. ** Spiked Walls was renamed to "watch out there are spiked walls inclosing towards the center" in lowercase. ** Murderers was renamed to "murdnerers" in lowercase. ** Tix Defense was renamed to "ticks defend" ** Overseer Soldiers was renamed to "eyeball bois" in lowercase. ** Rocket Noobs was renamed to "rocket oooofs" lowercase. * Bad Time now has a bone attack. * Hyper Terran Ghost now explodes much earlier. ** This is actually the Impossible version of Terran Ghost. * Giant Noob is now King Noob, its Hyper version, with infinite health. **It doesn't seem to be classified as a Boss. *Reaper now uses shotguns to attack. **On reaper's final attack, he will teleport to the center of the map and spin to attack with his shotguns. **These attacks are a reference to Reaper's abilities in the game ''Overwatch''. *Tornado flips when it moves. *All guests from Guest Ambush are now Guest 666. *Hyper Fire Breath now throws nine missiles. *Murderers spawn more often and always attack each other. *Shedletsky's head was replaced with Shedletsky's real life face image. *Rocket Noobs are now a walking rocket launcher model firing noobs. *Tiny Noobs are now Giant Noobs (Boss) with 100 health. *A flute cover of Darude - Sandstorm will now play during Sandstorm. *Mystery Disasters were removed. *Mr. Happy spawns during the map vote, which can damage and/or kill players. However, players' streaks are not affected, as this is not classified as a disaster. *Whenever you hit Mr. Happy, it lowers the tone music and tempo. * Hyper Reaper was replaced with it's Hardcore timing and music, lasting for 2 minutes. * Hyper Crimson Balrog lasts for two minutes with a unique theme, "Maplestory - Horntail". * Raining Tacos sometimes drops burgers. * Hyper Zerg Lurker is bigger and attacks faster. ** One of Vyriss's streams reveal that this is Impossible Zerg Lurker. ** However, the disaster is broken, like Shurikens * Hyper Barrier Eggman is now its Impossible version. However, it cannot kill any players, as the laser deals no damage. * Hyper Get Down is lower and lasts for the entire round. ** In one of Vyriss's streams, this was confirmed to be Impossible Get Down. * In Press The Button, one of the following events will randomly happen in about seven seconds after the button is pressed: **The button works like normal, killing everyone not in the center or corners. **Have its safe and unsafe area inverted, killing players who are in the corners or center. This is how Press The Button behaved in Survive The Disasters 3. ** The Illumina spawns on the button, killing everyone within its explosion radius. * Hammer Eggman will talk every time he hits a pillar with his hammer. * Hyper Hammer Eggman now has spikes on the top of the stage, preventing players from overusing jump boosts. The arrows also go faster. The music is Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Final boss. ** This was revealed to be Impossible Hammer Eggman in one of Vyriss's streams. Patches April 2 Patch Vyriss released a patch a day after the release for fixes and some changes. * Badge requirement for Merciless and Trigger Happy lowered * Bad Time announcement fixed. * One of Bad Time's attacks slightly nerfed * Cruel Defeat penalty removed * Machine Madness missing theme added back in * Zombie Survival awarding badges on Wave 10 and 20 even if all players fail fixed * Zombie wave badges are now only awarded to players who started from Wave 1, instead of players who mid-joined the match April 8 Patch Vyriss released another patch a week later for fixes and changes. * Added enemy spawn points to Dragon Temple. * Murder Mystery is now 1 round long, instead of 7. * Some zombies' health has been nerfed in Zombie Survival mode. * Game Master Coil is free. * Everyone awarded twice Coins each round. * Murderer badge kills lowered from 100 to 10. * Sheriff badge kills lowered from 10 to 1. Re-release After the update release as a separate game to public, another patch has been done. * Zombie Survival is now a separate mode, players can access this mode in the start menu. * Fixes with missing TextLabels on some UI. * Orb price is now 500 coins. * Orb rarity rates have been changed so players can get higher tier orbs easy. Trivia * This is one of biggest updates that the game received since Survive The Disasters 3. * This update lasted for a week rather than for a day. * During the development of this update, Vyriss said on Twitter that while it's nice to update the game in this way, she did not feel very good about the game's revenue. ** Vyriss also said on Twitter that Survive The Disasters 3 was more successful compared to Survive The Disasters 4, and that she plans to focus on Hardcore Mode from now on. * During the Stage Selection, since you can add an additional vote, people tend to use Auto Clicker, which gives them the advantage of adding more votes which is better than voting legitimately. * Even though Mystery Disasters are removed, if a player were to pick up a Memo for the Zombie Disasters, viewing the Memo will show a Mystery Disaster Warning instead of the Zombie Warning, but the info will be about the Zombies. Reception This update received mixed reactions. While several players showed positivity regarding the update, others say they preferred Survive The Disasters 3, the April Fool's update from the previous year. The new game modes introduced in this update, "Murder Mystery" and "Zombie Survival", were not universally accepted by players. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20180401 203434561.png RobloxScreenShot20180401 205230080.png RobloxScreenShot20180401 210943638.png RobloxScreenShot20180401 213149691.png 6d0f188e8d351a219a4f247f65a011c0.png RobloxScreenShot20180402 101138685.png RobloxScreenShot20180402 181230732.png RobloxScreenShot20180402 185702973.png AF2018Reaper.png ReaperFinalAttack.png HamburgerInRainingTacos.png HillAct1.png HillAct2.png ImpossibleReaper.png FlippingTornado.png DragonTemple(WIP).png ZombieSurvival1.png Guest666.png Screenshot (388).png AFShedletsky.png AFBarrierEggman.png FiveDisasters.png 956a32da68188cc1790ffee25a769762.png 1659d1a6a4ee8e8c4732c59c273522a7.png RobloxScreenShot20180407_183734352.png Category:Updates Category:Games Category:April Fools